They'll get you in your dreams
by Solar Princess
Summary: AU The Watchers Council are interfering with Willow's dreams (Summary inside)
1. You're so far

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: Just a short thing to start with. See what people think. I wrote this ten minutes ago.

Summary: Kind of like Restless, with the whole 'dream' thing, and that Tara seems to know _lots_. Why was that never explained? Anyway, Willow gets caught in her dreams by the Watchers Council, but if you want to know why, you have to read, and then follow the chapters! I'm evil that way, muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha*gasps*hahahahahahaha……………. I'm really tired…

Willow gazed out the window of Tara's room. The sky was grey, the bare trees were being teased by the leaves swirling around the ground. She sighed, and turned back to the desk, where her book was lying open.

A voice spoke from behind her. "You don't know? You haven't heard them, have you?" 

Willow jumped, and turned around. "Tara," She smiled. "What don't I know? Haven't heard…what?"

"They're coming," Tara sounded slightly urgent, but not much. There was something about her. Something wasn't right. "They're picking up on your essence. You have to get out!"

Willow stood up, eye-level with Tara. "Who? Wh-what's happening?"

"They don't know either." Tara gestured towards the window. Willow looked out, and could see Buffy, Giles and Xander sitting on branches in a tree. "But they sense something is wrong. You should too."

"I do! I sense it! Now anyway. But what is it? You have to tell me! Tara!" Willow took Tara's hands. Tara didn't react. "Tara," Willow whispered. "I need to know what's going on so I can tell the others."

"They're stuck," Tara let go of Willow's hands and looked out the window. They were still in the tree, and there was something prowling around the base of it. Above them, there was a tree house, with evil spirits flying in and out of the windows. "They can't go up or down. They have to stay in the middle," Suddenly, Buffy, Giles and Xander's heads turned, and they stared at Willow "watching."

"What are they watching _me_ for?" Willow grew scared, the faces of her friends staying in the same expression, eyes barely blinking.

"Because they know who's coming, what's coming. They know it's starting." Willow turned, but Tara was gone. 

"Tara?" She called, looked around the room. "Where'd you go?" She opened the door, and stepped into the empty corridor. "Tara?" She called, looking around the corner. There was someone there, with their back turned. "Hi," Willow said, touching the person's arm. "Did you see-" 

But she was cut off. A man in a suit turned around, and held a cloth to Willow's mouth. "Be quiet," He whispered, in an English accent. "And this won't hurt,"


	2. Some Evil Deed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I should be doing homework now...heh,heh,heh....

"Willow!" Buffy was holding Willow, and hitting her back. "Willow!"

Willow opened her eyes, which darted around wildly. "Buffy, where'd he go?"

"Where'd _who_ go?" Buffy asked, looking around, puzzled.

"You didn't see him? The British guy, in a suit. He....-wait, where am I?" 

Buffy stood back so Willow could take a look at her surroundings. "The Magic Box," She said slowly. "We were doing research, and you fell asleep. We-well, Giles-found what we were looking for, and I was coming to wake you up. But you were....choking or something."

"That guy, he stuffed a cloth in my mouth." Willow paused, deep in thought. "Did you say 'wake you up'? I was sleeping?" Buffy nodded. "That doesn't make any sense,"

"Like dreams normally do...or don't," Buffy smiled. "_Relax_. Besides, you've got Slayer and Co to ward off evil British guys. Well, all except Spike. But I'm working on that. And, Giles, if he was evil....-which I _totally_ doubt, because he would have done some sort of super-evil deed by _now_. I mean, it's been four years." Buffy laughed, but Willow was still confused.

"But it still didn't seem...I mean..." Willow tried to explain _what_ it seemed like, but she couldn't.

"Okay," Buffy sat down. "I'll get Giles and you can tell all. Unless there was something embarrassing in it that you don't want Giles to hear, 'cause then we could just-"

"No, nothing like that. It was just weird. Maybe he'd make some sense of it."

When the three were settled, Willow began describing her dream, slowly so that she didn't miss anything out.

"Did...._we_, Buffy, Xander and I, speak to you at all in the dream?" Giles asked when Willow was finished.

"No. At first you weren't there, but when Tara mentioned you, you were just, _there_, on the tree outside."

"And there was no mention at all of who 'they' were?" Giles took his glasses off his nose, took out a cloth and began to clean them.

"No." Willow replied, pulling her legs onto her chair. Then she crossed then under her. "Just that 'they' could sense my essence, and that 'they' were coming for me. And then, Tara disappeared. That's how I ran into 'EBG'." Giles looked at Willow blankly.

"Evil British Guy" Buffy whispered.

"Anyway, that's how I ran into him. I was looking for her-Tara. And I'm thinkin' he was part of the 'they'."

Everyone was silent for a moment, Giles lost deep in his thoughts. Finally, he said "It could be nothing. But just to be sure, stick together for the next few days. Willow, come to my apartment when Buffy goes on patrol. It's just a precaution."

"This could be serious?" Buffy thought about this episode of 'The Simpsons' she saw one time where all the kids were being killed in their dreams.

"I-I'm not sure. But we'll find out. Willow just needs to be watched, in case she gets into trouble while she's sleeping,"

"Well, the plan had better start," Buffy stood up, weapon in hand. "Now that we know how to kill this 'Ew-he-grows-new-heads demon,'" Buffy winced. "I'd better get to work. I'll swing by Giles' later to pick you up, 'kay Will?"

Willow nodded and smiled. "Thanks. And good luck, with the head thing,"

A/N: I haven't got anything against British guys. Or evil ones. Or demons who grow new heads. They can be cool sometimes....


End file.
